Traditional die attach methods employ liquid or paste adhesives applied by dispensing, screen printing or stamping. Die cut film adhesives or epoxy preforms also have been developed. When there is a need to provide functionality beyond pure attachment, such as fluidic, pneumatic or other media interface, pathways must be designed. These pathways must not leak or cross-communicate. It is difficult to ensure both functions are satisfied, especially at higher densities. Material flow (squeeze out) can obstruct these features, thus requiring significant assembly tolerances and careful assembly. Fixturing is typically required to assist in the assembly to maintain tolerances. All of these aspects become increasingly difficult as multiple unique material interfaces are needed.